modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prescott
The Prescott is the tenth episode from Season 11 of Modern Family, it aired on January 8, 2020. Plot Summary Alex's new company is putting her up at a new luxury apartment with full amenities and a list of high-profile residents that the family is eager to take advantage of, without her knowing. Phil is on a mission to review the restaurant's famous sliders for his food blog, while Mitch and Cam sneak in separately to meet its most famous resident, David Beckham. Meanwhile, Luke and Manny head straight for the gym to try and pick up on older women and end up in some hot water with a few of the residents.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20191223abc06/ Episode Description The adult cast, with Manny and Luke discover Alex's nex luxury apartment. As she says goodbye to them, they secretely come back in order to use the advantage without her aknowledge. Phil has a blog on which he talks about food but what he ignores is that he actually is in a war with Jay. Since Jay only sees that a review wears a sweat, David borrows Phil's and Jay mistakenly believes that David is the reviewer. Gloria announces to Claire that she heard about a new hair salon and Claire decides to dye her hair while Phil avoids the security robot since he does not live in this building. Luke and Manny take zumba gym in order to seduce older women while Cam and Mitch both want to meet David Beckham who happens to be a resident of the building and has to participate in a bowling tournament with Courteney Cox. Also, a series of quiproquos begin as Luke and Manny both see Claire's back , Manny when her dyer works and Luke when her dyer is gone. Claire actually hides from Gloria who was rescued by Higgins, ruining Phil's favourite hot-dog. Jay searches for a special room to watch his movies because at home, Manny's commentaries prevent him from seeing it. And Higgins joins Mitch and Cam at the pool bath. Luke and Manny are surprised when both Courteney and David meet them and Phil and Gloria both believe that the other is attracted by him/her. Claire, meanwhile, thinks her hair are always dark, and can't understand why G As every character wear a peignoir and meet each other, Mitch discusses with Courteney Cox and Cam befriends David Beckham. Jay and Gloria meet each other . In the post credits tag scene, Alex tells the whole family that she received some extra bills from their depenses, but they all forgot Cam who was the most expensive. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett * Dylan Marshall Guest Starring * David Beckham as Himself * Courtney Cox as Herself * Stephen Merchant as Higgins * Snoop Dogg as himself (voice) * Mark Saul as Mantel * Matt Cordova as Adolfo of Venice * Japheth Gordon as Bartender * Perveen Singh as hostess * Jon Curry as pool guest * Michelle Campbell as aerobic woman * Charlie Shand as Kid on slide * Vanessa Dubasso as employee Trivia * Haley, Dylan, Lilly and Joe do not appear in this episode. * This is the first episode where a character (Alex) has an interview scene in an other place that he family home. Also, the houses only appear in interview scenes and the tag. Continuity *This episode aired exactly six years after And One to Grow On. * Higgins returns from Las Vegas. Curiously, the adults do not remember him and he does not seem to have any recollection of them, either. * This marks the sixth episode in which a celebrity plays his or her own role after ** Family Portrait (Kobe Bryant) ** New Year's Eve (Billy Dee Williams) ** Basketball (DeAndre Jordan and Charles Barkley) ** Brushes with Celebrity (Billy Crystal, Terry Bradshaw and Chris Martin) ** Royal Visit (George Brett) *** This also marks the third episode in which a celebrity only appears vocally, after Nigella Lawson in Three Turkeys and Barbra Streisand in Playdates. * This marks the seventh episode in which Alex, Luke and Manny are the only kids to appear after Come Fly with Me, Benched, Our Children, Ourselves, Mistery Date, No Small Feet and Yes-Woman. ** Besides, No Small Feet was also an episode 10 and also featured scenes with Barefeet Alex. Cultural references * Jay cites Lawrence of Arabia. * Alex's new building has a "Westworld", based on the 1973 film and 2010s TV series. * Gloria's fear is identical to Mr Bean's in The Curse of Mr Bean, with an alternate ending. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B+" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 11